History Oneshot
by slashburd
Summary: Chris Jericho wants something and historically, what he wants, he gets. Stars 4 other mysterious superstars. Seriously smutty oneshot, bit of an epic word count but its worth it ;


**Title: History (oneshot)**

**Author: slashburd  
Subject: Chris Jericho (and 4 mysterious others)**

**Rating: R / Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me :)**

**Summary: M/M Slash, serious smut, BDSM elements, sexual language/contact, bad language.**

Chris had never felt more vulnerable. There he was, naked, blindfolded and having been ordered gruffly to get on all fours, his face now buried in the pillow underneath him. He gratefully accepted the contact with the cool material as he changed position and was glad something was hiding the crimson blush on his cheeks.

He momentarily wondered how he'd gotten himself into this position from one offhand comment he'd made earlier in the evening. Now his legs were wide open, his ass high up in the air and a sickly excitement building in the pit of his stomach. Fingers began to caress him, starting mid way down the back of his thighs and running up and over the fulsome bumps of his beautiful ass.

The touch sent shivers coursing through him. He had no idea who the hands belonged to but they felt good. The insistent fingertips massaged his skin, stopping only to trace delicately along his pink and velvety crevice. Chris gasped, pushing his hips back without realising what he was doing. A wicked laugh filled the still air followed by Chris' low growl as the flat surface of two fingers were pressed directly against his tight entrance. A gentle rub and Chris gasped into the pillow again. It felt damned good and he couldn't stop his body from reacting as it did, his hardness twitching and wishing for some attention.

The fingers moved and were swiftly replaced with a wet and warm tongue. Chris had never been rimmed before and it was definitely all he'd hoped it would be. Putting all his upper body weight on his head he reached around behind himself and pulled his cheeks further apart, desperate for this intimate exploration to carry on and go deeper. Grinding himself against that tongue felt so dirty, so cheap but Chris loved it and wanted more.

"Hell, oh fuck yeah. Lick it for me, lick me just there, mmmmmmmmmmmmm....."

The sound of his own voice shocked Chris. He never talked dirty and, come to think of it, never got fucked by other men either, but hey, there was a first time for everything. The moans came thick and fast from him now as he gyrated against the point of the tongue. Although he wondered in passing who was pleasuring him like this it was only the most fleeting of thoughts as he let the desire take over. The moans were turning into a whine now, he wanted so much more from this, wanted to be filled and taken to places he didn't yet know existed. He tried shuffling backwards but this only served to stop the delicious licking he was getting.

"Ohhh my little slut thinks he's in control now? I don't think so you dirty fucking whore. You'll take what I've got when I'm good and ready to give it. Understand?"

The low and menacing voice set the alarm bells ringing in Chris' head. Who was it? Could he actually go through with it? So many thoughts swirled and mingled in his mind but mainly dominated by how much he was already missing the steady pressure against his sensitive opening.

"Understand? Answer me you son of a bitch!"

Chris didn't know what to say. He did understand, kind of. He didn't know if he was meant to agree, disagree, argue – or all of them. He decided the best option was to stay quiet and dig his face deeper into the pillow.

The first slap rang out like a gunshot in the room. It caught Chris unaware, catching the fingertips of his right hand as well as the sweet fleshy part at the fullest part of his ass.

Without warning a second, third and fourth one rained down in quick succession, the last one especially harsh making Chris buck like a show bull. His stiffness banged against his abdomen such was the momentum of the movement. A tiny dot of cold wetness was left behind on his torso, and between that and the moaning it was a dead giveaway that this was turning him on like nothing ever before. The heat and the stinging developed gradually and he groaned with the increasing sensations, bucking once or twice in the process.

Finally he was just about able to reply.

"I......I understand. I really do......"

"Aww, does my little bitch like having his ass spanked? Well that's good to know. Maybe I'll put you over my knee and show you how it's really done later. You're mine now I've marked your pretty ass up. If I had my way you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after this you cheap slut."

The devil in Chris made him play up to this sort of talk and he started to move his hips in a figure 8 movement, partly to tease and partly in the hope of making contact with skin again. The infamous Jericho bravado sure picked its times to kick in.

"So you think that's clever? You like to tease do you baby boy? Well that's all well and good but who's really in charge here I wonder. Now if I was to just grab my stuff and leave, well, wouldn't that just be a shame..........."

Leaving that final suggestion hanging in the air Chris started to panic. He'd only just got the courage up to expose himself like this, he didn't want to throw it all away so soon. Regretting his actions he froze still and waited, not sure whether or not to speak. Even if he had the words would probably have stuck in his narrowing throat.

"Now Chris you've got to understand that what I'm going to do now is for your own good. You need to learn to be more humble, to respect us 'gelatinous sycophants' more; we're what you need, what you crave. You've wanted a good, hard fucking for so long but like other big men your smart mouth daren't do anything about it. There's been so many people willing to give it to you if you'd only taken a look around. So many deviants just waiting to turn you and then turn you on. Such a sweet ass, strong thighs and a bulge most of us wanted to choke on. Why'd you keep us waiting Christopher, why'd you keep yourself waiting for this for so long?"

Pulling roughly at his hips the tongue quickly returned to torment him again, exerting more pressure on his hole this time, determined that the slut in Chris was going to come out and play. Every partner Chris had ever had soon learnt that this tough guy was jelly in their hands if they could get his rocks off. The transformation from self-assured arrogant prick to mewling sub was fascinating and once the right buttons were pushed, very quick indeed.

Bringing his hands round to his front Chris propped himself up on them, rocking backwards and forwards, moaning as if he was right on the edge already. He raised his head from the pillow and a long, almost painful sounding moan escaped from between his parted lips. The sensation behind him changed into a full blown french kiss, the intrusive flicking and swirling between his cheeks making him back up even more.

A hand grasped Chris' long thick shaft and started pumping rhythmically. The grip was just strong enough for him to feel it but he suspected that he wasn't going to be allowed to cover that hand with his cum just yet. It felt amazing, pushing forward into the warm hand and then back onto the tongue. The wait had been worth it after all.

"Ohhhhh you like having your cock stroked don't you? Is that going to make you cum all over me Chris?"

Suddenly Chris froze. The sweet kiss his ass was getting hadn't stopped. So who the hell was talking to him?

*

"Hey, whoever you are, erm........ I don't know who you are....... but what the fuck is going on here?"

Chris forced the words out of his drying mouth, knowing now that there was more than one person there. He froze but the hand working away at him carried on, tightening a little now and speeding up.

Suddenly his head jerked backwards. A hand had gripped deep into his blonde hair and pulled it sharply. A pair of lips ground hard against his own, a tongue forcing his lips further apart and intruding roughly. The third mystery man moaned into the kiss, a noise and feeling that communicated itself straight to Chris' cock. The shortage of air and assault on his senses was making Chris disorientated. So many parts of his body being worked all at once and no idea who was sending him this close to losing it altogether.

He panted and gasped for breath, unable to co-ordinate himself as the lips moved down along his jawline and teeth sunk into the tender and pink flushed flesh of his neck. An animalistic noise emanated directly from Chris' throat, his face contorted with pleasure-pain. As the lips nuzzled and nibbled his neck another voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Look at you Jericho. Look at you, so aroused, so desperate for release. Now you belong to us. We're going to break you, remake you and before the night is over, you'll be begging us for more, I guarantee it."

This voice had a familiar twang to it. He was sure he knew the voices but he was so out of it that he couldn't place them no matter how he tried to concentrate.

"Now Chris, this is a present for you from all of us. I think it'll really suit you. Don't worry, we'll take a picture so you know if it does or not. Guys, give me a sec then we can get back to it. This is a special moment for us right now."

All touching ceased and the only thing Chris felt was the cold leather and metal slipping around his neck. A buckle was fastened and the chill of the steel felt like it was going to give him frostbite. The shivers came again and a hand took him gently by the chin, lifting his head so that he could feel the bite of the collar into his skin.

"We'd like to welcome you Chris. I hope you feel very, very welcome indeed."

Chris could feel movement all around him and as soon as the speaking stopped he couldn't tell where the owner of the last voice had moved too. Still he had no idea how many there definitely was or worse still, how many more there may be to come. In the blink of an eye he'd gone from wanton slut almost back to the terrified man he'd been a little over half an hour ago. The movement of bodies blew a draught against his naked body. Naked that was apart from the black collar he was wearing. The thought of what he must look like turned him on a little though, his opening glistening with spit, a swollen cock, a grazed, bruised neck and finally finished off with the accessory that all subs cherished, a collar.

"Are you ready Chris? We're ready for you."

*

A hand moved to the back of his neck tugging at the collar, forcing his head down. Another hand caressed his lips, pushing them apart with a thumb. Before he knew it he was having precum smeared all over his lips, a smooth bulbous head pushed between them and deep into his mouth. After the initial seconds of shock had passed he closed his lips around the shaft and started sucking. He'd never done it before but it came so naturally that he wondered why the hell he hadn't. The thrill of taking someone in his mouth was consuming him and the rate of the bobbing up and down of his head signalled to the men around him that he was ready for the next level.

With a slurping noise a stream of lube was trickled down onto Chris' backside, dribbling down until the cold liquid contacted with the puckered skin that was still warm from those deep, moist kisses. It made him twitch but not as much as the fingers that followed it down there did. After rubbing the lube all around a finger slipped inside and went straight for his prostate. Almost swallowing the entirety of the cock he was sucking Chris moaned hard, sending reverberations through the man who's member he was attending to. A hand grabbed at his hair and started to pump his head in time with the circles being rubbed on that sweet spot inside him.

A higher pitched noise from somewhere inside Chris was being muffled by his full mouth. Clenching down hard on the intrusion inside him he was soon disappointed when it disappeared. Another sharp slap on each cheek made him wince and wriggle, just like before. The slurping noise came again followed by his own low moan as his hips were grabbed.

"Open up nice and wide for me my sweet little slut. We're going to blow your fucking mind between us tonight."

Feeling skin arrive against his now sensitive ass Chris couldn't help but tense up. The feeling of something stiff against his slick hole felt good though, that he couldn't deny. Wiggling away from it earned him some more slaps and he could feel the stiff cock head being rubbed up and down slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, you know you really want this don't you. You're going to let me fuck you hard Chris; take every inch of me inside you, right now."

With one fluid movement the head of the cock popped inside Chris, breaching the the last of the defences his body had to offer. The pain seared through him, further heightening every sense he had. A few slow thrusts and he was taking more and more, spreading his legs wider and tilting his pelvis down to take it all. He started to grind back, a low moan escaping as he tried to keep giving pleasure with his mouth.

Chris was now totally lost in the moment. He'd wanted to be used for so long but never had the courage to ask. Being made to do whatever they wanted gave him a precious freedom to lust and fuck and cum without having to take charge or make the rules.

There was some shuffling at either side of him on the bed and he felt a set of teeth start to tug on one nipple whilst the other was licked and flicked in time with the thrusts deep inside him. A hand traced its way along the trail of downy blonde hair that led away from his bellybutton, working its way slowly down until his balls were cupped and a finger stroked the soft bridge of skin between there and where he was being now pounded roughly. A fist was formed around his engorged cock, now every time Chris thrust back the forward motion brought him closer and closer to the the kind of orgasm he'd waited so long for.

The hands on the collar and the back of his head made one last downwards push and Chris felt his mouth get splashed repeatedly with juices; juices which mixed and melded with the saliva he'd been using to keep going without getting friction burns on his eager tongue. Finally coming up for air he knew that release was going to come soon for him.

With a desperate groan he slid back harder and harder onto the throbbing cock that was slipping in and out between his red and hand-print marked cheeks.

"Fuck me, oh for the love of God, just fuck me...."

The pounding was as furious as the rhythm of Chris' thrusts into the mystery man's hand. He jammed himself forward again and again as if he was inside someone himself using the full force of his muscular frame to rut down towards the bed. His ass cheeks were now being pressed together by the man fucking him who was ready to cum himself. He pulled almost all the way out seconds before he knew he was going to explode and then slid back, pushing every throbbing inch over Chris' prostate at once, sending hot streams deep inside as he erupted.

"Cum for me you dirty fucking whore, I want to feel you cumming for me"

That was the final straw for Chris. It was like someone pushed a button deep inside him that flipped the ejector seat. He saw stars and flashing lights before his eyes and then it happened. His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth gaped open. Creasing at his middle he came hard, spilling all over the hand touching him, up his chest and all over the bed. He felt his ass clenching with every intense spasm, pulling at the still stiff cock inside him.

Chris could barely breathe and made no noises apart from shallow and breathy panting. He'd never cum like that before, the scent of his arousal and heat mingling in the atmosphere of the hormone-heavy bedroom.

Having filled Chris with salty sticky cum the mystery man withdrew, the mixture of lube and cum all over his relaxing cock sparkling in the light of the lamp that had illuminated their fun and games.

The two mouths disengaged from the nipples they'd so adequately taken care of and carefully helped Chris to move over onto his side. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by arms and hot, slippery bodies, laid between the legs of one man, head resting on the broad muscular chest and torso that they descended from, held closely from the sides by two more bodies and then a further pair of hands was softly rubbing some kind of life back into his stiff legs.

A hand moved to the buckle at the back of the collar and lifted the tab of leather as if to remove it but Chris reached around and placed his hand over the nimble fingers. "Not yet, if that's ok?" The same hand moving away again without dispute confirmed that it was indeed okay.

Feeling a hand running through his hair he realised that the blindfold was being lifted. He'd been torn as to whether or not he wanted to look these men in the eye, after all he was going to have to get in the ring and work with them in the future.

After taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the light in the room he realised that he was being held by John Cena, the men at either side of him were Matt and Jeff Hardy and making a hell of a job of rubbing his aching legs was Christian who smiled widely and carried on stroking his nimble hands up Chris' thighs and back down to his ankles.

As he lay there in this sandwich of his attractive and exhausted colleagues Chris thought back to earlier in the evening in the hotel bar where the chat was getting a bit spicy over more than one or two drinks. There was lots of talk about sexual fantasies that people would love to fulfil. Now this was where knowing some of the more sordid secrets of the guys from the different rosters would come in real handy.

He'd bet $500 dollars that nobody would ever top him and screw him like a two bit hooker, let alone that person ever being a man. He was Chris Jericho and nobody dared to treat him like that. Ever.

Chris had joked that if any of them wanted to try then he'd be in room 405 ready and waiting at midnight with the money laid out on the beside table for anyone brave enough. He didn't know whether or not he'd really expected anyone to turn up but for once it was a good thing that his smart mouth had run away with him, he always did what he said he would and that he carried plenty of cash for all eventualities.

And the rest, as they say, is..................

*

A/N: I know that this is a rather epically long piece of smut action but I hope it reads ok. All reads and reviews appreciated, hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
